The trials of love
by hakiruriho
Summary: Changed the story a bit so i renamed it. this story is prety much the troubles you face to get to the goal. you all know what that's like right well this is what they do. PLease review.
1. Chapter 1

DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US

Chapter1 (I have to protect him)

"Hey kagome what are we gonna have for lunch today I'm starving."

"Well Shippo what do you want for lunch?" Kagome responded to the young fox demon she was holding.

"I know for sure I don't want ramen we've had that for a week strait." He answered with disgusted look on his face.

"Hey runt there's nothing wrong with having ramen that long I could eat it for months strait so no complaining." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah only because you're in love with it." Shippo said under his breath.

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha said turning around and staring at the little fox.

"N-othing."

"Oh really now does that mean that your in love with it is nothing." Inuyasha said while hitting the boy on the head.

"Waaaaa Kagome he hit me."

"Yeah well he deserved it."

"Inuyasha! Say you're sorry to Shippo." Kagome said.

"No."

"Inuyasha."

"No"

"Don't make me say it."

"Na ah"

"Sit boy"

(Crash)

"Hey what was that for?" Inuyasha retorted

"You're hopeless." Kagome said shaking her head.

"I'm hungry." Shippo whined once again.

"Oh sorry Shippo I forgot ok I have some… pizza." Kagome answered with a smile.

"What's pizza? Every one asked kagome.

"Um… it's a food from my time."

"Is it good?"

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have suggested it."

"Ok then lets eat!" Shippo said excited.

20 minutes later

"You were right kagome that was good." Sango said smiling.

"Yes I must agree with Sango Lady Kagome, it was very good I …"

(Smack)

"Hands to yourself letch." Sango said scooting away from the houshi.  
"Oh come on Sango no harm done." Miroku said rubbing the side of his face where Sango had slapped him.

"No chance."

"But..."

"No, hey Kagome want to go take a bath the hot springs' not far from here." Sango said directing her attention to the young miko.

"Sure Sango that sounds great, Inuyasha make sure that Miroku doesn't fallow us okay?" kagome said with a face he could never resist.

"Fine."

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Yeah whatever just don't take forever." Inuyasha said not wanting to be stuck with the perverted monk to long.

"Ok we won't" kagome said before walking off with Sango toward the hot spring.

With the Girls

"So what's up with you it's been along time since we've really had some girl time to talk." Sango said while resting her head against a rock.

"Not much I'm kind of glad Naraku hasn't acted up lately, but at the same time I want this battle to be over I'm sick of all the suffering he's caused on all of you." Kagome said with a sigh.

"You know he's hurt you to it's not just us." Sango retorted.  
"No not really, I'm just a tool in his plot. He's really only after Inuyasha." Kagome said not really thinking

"But that still affects you, either way."

"Well I guess it does."

"Uh you're so difficult."

" Whoa where'd that come from." Kagome said raising an eye brow.

"Oh come on we all know you love him the only one who doesn't Know is him." Sango said trying to point out the obvious.

"And how does everyone know that information." Kagome questioned.  
"Um well I told Miroku."

"Shippo?"  
"OK maybe not everyone but come on." Sango said pleadingly.

"He loves kikyou Sango there's no place for me in his heart." Kagome sighed some what depressed.

'Do you know that for sure, are you absolutely positive about that?" Sango said prying for the answer she wanted.

"yea-no." was kagome's only answer.

"Then ask."

"You say it as if it would be the easiest thing in the world." Kagome replied rolling her eye's at the demon slayer.

"It shouldn't be that hard to ask a simple question."

"I'll ask Inuyasha if you ask the houshi."

"You're joking right?" Sango questioned.

"Not in the least."

"Oh come on Sango he's said to you a million times." Kagome said.

"Just like he asks every woman to bear his children." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Just ask."

"We'll both ask, you Take Inuyasha and go for a walk and I'll talk to the Monk back at camp." Sango said feeling smart.

"Ok I guess I can live with that one."

"So we agree."

"Agree."

with the boys

"Come on Inuyasha just a little peak please." Miroku whined at the half demon.

"No."

"Why not."

"Because she told me to make sure you didn't fallow them." Inuyasha said blankly.

"Oh come on I Know you want to see kagome." Miroku said hitting a sensitive spot.

"I do not." Inuyasha said although he had a blush on his face.

"Sure Inuyasha that explains the blush on your face and the dirty thoughts going through your head." Miroku said with a smile.

"Shut up you houshi I'm not like you." Inuyasha retorted with a growl in his voice.

"Inuyasha it's normal to think that way about a girl you know I'm not the only one. All guys think like that." The Monk stated try to explain it to the dog demon.

"Then why does it give me this weird feeling like its bad or something." Inuyasha said a little worried.

"Probably because you've never thought or felt this way about someone right? You told me yourself that all you ever felt for kikyou was the fact you had to protect her because you blamed your self for her death." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I think that maybe lady kagome…"

"Kagome what?"

"Well Sango told me that lady Kagome thinks and believes you loved and still love Lady Kikyou." Miroku said not sure of Inuyasha reaction.

"WHAT! Why in the hell would she think that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Maybe it's because every time you hear Kikyou's name you go looking for her."

"Oh, guess that make sense."

"And you just figured this out?"

"Shut up I already told her that I'd never do it again."

"Did she believe you?"

"No, but that just means that I'll have to prove it to her." Inuyasha said confidently.

"The only way your going to do that is when you tell her and make it convincing maybe even show her that and how much you love her." Miroku said trying to get his words to come out right.

"What do you mean by show?" Inuyasha said giving the houshi a questioning look.

"That's up to you Inuyasha; whatever you think is the best way to make her believe you." Miroku said shrugging his shoulders.

"I have no idea."

"I think you will when the time comes."

"I hope your right monk I really do." Inuyasha ended right before the two girl returned to camp.

"You guys have a nice time while we where gone." Sango asked pretty sure of the monks answer.

"Not as much fun as I would have had if it was you and me alone… talking." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Don't get any ideas houshi or I'll smash your head to pieces." Sango growled.

"I said talking didn't I?"

"Yeah well with you that doesn't mean anything."

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a whisper

"Yeah?" Inuyasha whispered back.  
"Can we go on a walk or something It looks to me like they really do need some alone time." Kagome asked looking toward her hanyou.

"Sure that's fine with me, here get on my back. I want to show you something."

"Um ok." Kagome said as Inuyasha crouched down so that Kagome could get on his back, then he sped off in the direction of his destination.

"So did you talk to him?" Sango asked.

"Yep, and did you talk to lady Kagome?"

"Sure did, so how do you think this is going to turn out?" Sango questioned leaning on the monks shoulder.

"However they want it to there may be some difficulty but that's how all good relationships are." Miroku pointed out.

"That's right you have to be able to make it through the bad to get to the good…well kind of." Sango said knowing that didn't come out totally the way she wanted it to.

"It's ok I understand what you mean." And with that they fell into a comfortable silence.

(Kagome and Inuyasha)

"So where exactly are we going Inuyasha?" kagome asked nudging her half demon unintentionally.

"You'll see just be patient.' Was Inuyasha's response.

"You're telling me to be patient? That's a new one."

"Hey be nice."

"Ok I'm not even going to comment on that one I'll just leave it alone."

"Good Idea."

"Hey." Kagome said while hitting Inuyasha on the arm.

"Hit me again and I'll drop you." Inuyasha threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome responded narrowing her eyes.

"Want to try me."

"Gladly." Kagome said about to hit him again.

"To late we're here." Inuyasha said setting her down.

"What am I going to do with y…" Kagome cut herself off as she looked around.

"Whoa what is this place." kagome asked.

" My mother used to bring me here when new needed to get away from all of the people. But was a good hiding spot, until they found it then we had to find another one." Inuyasha responded knowing Kagome would want the full story or at least the truth.

"Oh sorry I asked, but I have another question for you if that's ok?" Kagome said wanting to make sure she wasn't intruding on anything.

"Sure go for it." Inuyasha said wanting to be open wit her he knew that it was time to open up to some one and she would always listen.

"Umm ok well I… why'd you bring me here?" kagome finally just spiting out her question.

"Well when I was little my mom told me to show this place to someone I really trusted…so yeah." Inuyasha said hoping she'd understand.

"Did kikyou ever see this place?" Kagome asked blowing Inuyasha's hopes.

'Looks like I'll just have to try harder' Inuyasha though looking strait at her.

"Kagome my mother said someone not some people, if I had ever shown it to her I wouldn't be showing it to you now would I?"

"Sorry I just… I…never mind forget it." Kagome said waving her hands in the air.

"Why?"

"Because it's not important." Kagome said looking at him

"PLEASE Kagome I want to know, I want to fix it but I can't if you don't tell me." Inuyasha said pulling kagome into a hug.

"Do… you…hah…do you love her?" kagome asked closing her eyes and waiting for the answer she was dreading.

"How long have you been thinking that?" Inuyasha asked her while holding her tightly against his body.

"Ever since I saw that hurt look on your face when I told you to forgive her and help kaede." She replied bringing her arms up to embrace him as he embraced her.

"I never loved her kagome, I felt guilty for letting her die the way she did, and I wanted to fix it, but I never loved her." Inuyasha said as he pulled out of the hug and looked kagome strait in the eyes pleading with her to believe him.

"Why then did you run off when you heard that she was alive."

"Because I thought that maybe I still had a chance to set things right, do you understand that or are you really that dense."

"I'M NOT DENSE!" kagome retorted.

"Right, whatever you say kagome whatever you say."

"Your such a…"  
"well, well what a catch I've got today." A demon said coming up behind Inuyasha.

(when the hell did he get there)"Who the hell are you and what do you want with us." Inuyasha growled pulling out tetsiga.

"I here that Naraku want's the head of a half dog demon who travels with a miko. You're him are you not?" the demon questioned

"I am and how in the hell does that concern you."

"Half dog your head is mine."

"Like hell."

"Inuyasha be careful he has a really strong demonic ora." Kagome screamed.

"Way to point out the obvious." Inuyasha yelled back blocking a strike from his opponent.

"Just please don't do anything rash." Kagome begged.

"Then stop distracting me. WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled seeing nothing left of the demon.

"Is it over?" kagome questioned.

"yeah that demon didn't put up much of a fight now where were we?" Inuyasha asked approaching Kagome once again.

"well we … Inuyasha watch out!"

(damn I don't have enough…)

"SIT!" Kagome screamed just in time for Inuyasha not to be run through the heart with the demons blade.  
"damn wench." The demon yelled as he stabbed kagome through the stomach.

"ahhh!" was the only thing that came from kagome's mouth before falling to the ground cringing in pain.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled rushing to her side.

"what's wrong half breed you act like you just lost the only person who cares. Oh that's right you just did." The demon mocked.

'Your going to regret the fact that you ever met me." Inuyasha said holding up tetsiga about to hack the demon to pieces when.

"what the hell is this stuff…Ahhh what did she do to me." The demon screeched as a bluish light surrounded his body then ripped him apart.

"kagome are you ok…Answer me! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in alarm trying to get a response from the girl he was holding.

"Calm down…uhh… Inuyasha I …can hear…you it's just…hard to breathe." Kagome said her eyes fluttering as she tried to stop from going unconscious.

"what in Kami's name where you thinking?" Inuyasha said wide-eyed.

"I was … thinking…I had t-to…protect…you." kagome said finally giving into the darkness.

"Ka…go…me." Inuyasha said softly dropping his head and lowering his ears in shame.

(you know like dog does when it gets in trouble. That kind of thing.)

Thank you for reading this first chapter plz review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (The truth of mates)

Recap: "what in Kami's name where you thinking?" Inuyasha said wide-eyed.

"I was … thinking…I had t-to…protect…you." kagome said finally giving into the darkness.

"Ka…go…me." Inuyasha said softly dropping his head and lowering his ears in shame.

Actual chapter

(Inuyasha's thoughts)

'I can't believe this I've got to get her to her world. I know that Kaede can't do anything but maybe in her world they can. Damn it I didn't even get to finish talking to her now I don't even know if she live or not…no she'll live she's got to.' Was Inuyasha's last thought before jumping into the bone eater well. As he entered Kagome's era the first thing he did was jump through Kagome's window. (It's always unlocked for him)

"Miss Higarashi are you here, sota, old man!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get someone's attention.  
"Yes Inuyasha we're here what's wrong." Miss Higarashi answered while bursting through the door.

"Kagome's hurt bad, I'll explain why later…is there anything you can do?" Inuyasha said in panic of the young miko's life.

"We have to move we'll get her into emergency I'll call the hospital as we're driving." Miss Higarashi rambled while running around the house.

"Hospital…driving?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'll explain later."

Um…ok."

"LET"S GO!"

"Coming" Inuyasha said plastering his ear to his head from her Yelling.

at the hospital after bout an hour +

"Miss Higarashi, can I see you in my office please?" Said the emergency room doctor.

"Yes but can I ask you a favor?" she asked

"Of course you can. "(I've never heard a doctor say that but that's why this is a fanfic right?)

"Can this boy come with, I'm afraid to leave him out here he's a little devastated."

Inuyasha's thoughts

'Well I guess you could call it that… why does he need to talk with us anyway is she gone…can they not help her?' Inuyasha questioned in his head before fallowing the two adults into the doctor's office.

"So doctor what is it?" Miss Higarashi asked worry flooding her voice.

"Well, We were able to stitch and replace skin over the organs that where damaged, there's nothing more we can do I'm afraid." The doctor said sighing at the end of his sentence.

"What's her condition?" Inuyasha asked causing the doctor to look at him.

"She's unconscious and her life depends on her will to live…everything's up to her now." The doctor answered

"I understand. When can we see her?" Inuyasha asked with his bangs covering his eyes.

"You can see her now if you'd like."

"Thank you doctor." Miss Higarashi called out as Inuyasha and she walked to Kagome's room.

In kagome's room

"It's all my fault if I hadn't turned my back she'd be fine right now." Inuyasha said brushing the bangs out of Kagome's face.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha."

"How not?"

"She can't help it it's in her heart… Just like it's in yours."

"Feh… some protector I turned out to be."

"You know that's not true you've saved her from many things haven't you?"  
"How would you know?" Inuyasha said turning around to look at kagome's Mother.

"She tells me everything why do you think she comes home so often."

"School?"

"Ha ha ha, that's only extra, truthfully she hates school."

"That little…" Inuyasha cut himself off as Kagome began to stir.

"Inuyasha, I'll be outside ok?"

"Um… sure." Inuyasha said as Miss Higarashi left the room.

"I wonder why she wanted to leave." Inuyasha asked out loud.

"Cause she wanted us to have some alone time when I woke up." Kagome answered him while trying to sit up.

"Don't move so much your wound isn't fully healed yet." Inuyasha said reaching over and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine but how are you doing?"

"I didn't get hurt because you decided to be a baka and protect me."

"Is that really a bad thing Inuyasha, you protect me all the time."

"I'm half demon you're only human."

"So what you can still die you know."

"Not as easily as you can."

What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't protect me."

"I'm going to whether you want me to or not."

"Why."

"Because…"

"Because why?" Inuyasha said staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Just because." Kagome said trying to look at anything besides him.

"Tell me Kagome." Inuyasha said cupping her face with his hands.

"Be…because I…" kagome stuttered trying to tell him but scared out of her mind that he might not feel the same.

"Kagome what are trying to tell me? Or what do you want to know…Just ask, or tell me." Inuyasha yelled not sure of what she wanted or what she was so scared of.

'Oh god please say that he loves me' kagome thought trying to calm her self down.

"Inuyasha how…how do you feel about me?" Kagome asked not sure about how to word it.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you see me as just a friend?"

"Ummm…no." Inuyasha replied not sure of the answer she wanted.

"Then what do you see me as?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"OK this is not an easy thing to talk about so be ready for that ok." Inuyasha said letting her know.

"Why is that?" she said calmly.

"Cause I suck at admitting things when it comes to my emotions." Inuyasha said sitting on the end right hand corner of her hospital bed.

"That's fair enough, so are you going to answer my question?" Kagome said adjusting herself so that she was sitting right next to him.

"Well sometimes I see you different ways, it's a demon thing." Inuyasha said looking at her as she just nodded her head.

"Sooo, you see me in different ways…how?"

"It depends on your actions like sometime you act like a mother other times a friend and sometimes even a…" Inuyasha stopped not sure if he wanted to say what else he saw her as he didn't want to scare her.

"Even a what?" Kagome said pushing for the part he cut off.

"I'm not sure how you're going to react if I tell you that one." Inuyasha said trying to hide his blush.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me or think bad of me because of it."  
"I promise I won't."

"You sure you won't be mad?" Inuyasha questioned as her looked up at her to meet her gaze.

"Unless it's like a grandma I'm sure." Kagome said giving him a reassuring smile.  
"Not even close."

"Then tell me."

"Well there's times…I see you like…a demon would see his…"

"See his what?"

"_Mate_." Inuyasha said barely above a whisper.

"…" Kagome couldn't respond she wasn't sure how to react, partly because she didn't understand the whole mates' thing anyway.

"Are you mad at me now?" Inuyasha said lowering his head afraid because she gave no response.

"No, I'm not mad I'm just a little shocked I wasn't expecting that." Kagome said reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I see you as my mate." Inuyasha said still looking down.

"You see me as your mate." Kagome stated.

"Yes."

"Inuyasha please look at me?" Kagome said placing her hand on his hand. Inuyasha did exactly what he was asked and looked at Kagome.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked a little harshly out of embarrassment and fear.

"Because I like seeing your face, and I feel bad for scaring you."

"Oh." Inuyasha replied with a blush.

"So…what makes you see me like your mate?" Kagome asked also blushing.

"A lot of thing?" Inuyasha said looking into her eye's with amazement.

"What?" Kagome retorted her blush darkening.

"You don't mind?"

"Don't mind what?"

"Me seeing you as my mate."

"Well no I don't mind…at all really." Kagome said this time it was her looking down.

"Well that's going to make the rest of this conversation a lot easier." Inuyasha said a little more relaxed.

"So, can I ask another question?" She said in a low whisper.

"Only if you look at me." He responded lifting her chin so that her eyes would meet his. When they did she saw a mix of thing in his eyes. Happiness, wonder, hope, and some other things that she couldn't read.

"That's better now you can ask." Inuyasha said never taking his eyes away from hers.

"How…ok I have no idea how to ask this."

"Just ask I'll figure it out."

"What exactly are mates, I mean how does that get established?" Kagome said hoping he understood her question.

"How do you think?" Inuyasha replied as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Truthfully I have not the slightest clue." Kagome said while shaking her head.

"Well do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Kagome said a little unsure.

"Ok well there's more to it than most humans think, a lot more." He told her.

"What do you mean by there's a lot more, what do most people think?" Kagome was unsure about what she was stumbling into although she had somewhat of an idea.

"Sex."

"S…ex?"

"Ya, that's what most humans think is the only real thing holding mates together, but in all truth it's a very minimal factor." Inuyasha replied looking into Kagome's eyes.

"That's good, so then what you're saying…how do you see me as your mate Inuyasha?" Kagome asked forgetting about what else she was going to say.

"Another question?"

"Why not while I'm at it." She retorted shrugging her shoulders.

"First I have a question to ask you before I can answer your question ok."

"Alright shoot."

"Do you love me?" Inuyasha asked closing his eyes hoping for the answer he always dreamed he would get when he would ask the dreaded question.  
"Did you honestly have to ask?" kagome said before giving him a chaste kiss.

"Yes I did that's the first step to becoming mates that is if you want to."

"Yes Inuyasha I love you and yes to the other also I would like to be your mate but only if you want me to." Kagome said with a smile as Inuyasha's ears perked up and he smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand with his and intertwining their fingers.

"So are you going to answer my question?" kagome teased while squeezing his hand.  
"Just the way you'd smile or worry about me. That's the exact thing a female would do for her mate, but the one thing that happened recently was when you protected me and put yourself in danger."

"Why does that shock you so much?"

"Because you're not my mate…yet anyway and most of the time a female won't protect the male cause the males supposed to protect the female no matter what."  
"So basically what you're saying is the female won't protect only because it's not her place to." Kagome said trying to see if she had it right.

"Yes and no. The female has to protect the pups even if she's not pregnant or if she's still has not been impregnated she has to keep herself in a pupping condition so that she can produce." Inuyasha said trying not to blush as he told her this. He knew she had no idea about that she needed to.

"What do you mean in a pupping condition?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha not sure what he meant by that.

"The male chooses when the female gets pregnant." Inuyasha said not wanting her to be totally mad at him.  
"WHAT?" Kagome screamed with a blush.

"Don't bite my head off I didn't set up the rules you know."

"Sorry it's just in this time it's a mutual agreement not one gets to choose, the only exception is if it's an accident.' Kagome replied calming herself down.

"Kagome, in my time things are much different remember your world's not as dangerous as mine."

"Yeah, but why does the male choose Inuyasha?"

"The male choose only because he tries to pick the perfect time, when it would be safe for the female and the pup."

"So the female's only role is pretty much to give birth." Kagome said a little disappointed.

"To some demons yes to me no."

"Then what…"

"Your role is to do as you do now, that's why I love you so much. Yeah I hope you listen to my on the whole pupping thing and just trust me on that but I don't want you to think that's your only role because it's not."

"Something tells me that you get that from your father." Kagome said thinking out loud.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just the way he sounded the fact that he loved your mother enough to let her give birth to you, I don't think that if he was still alive that he would be ashamed you are his son. Actually he'd probably brag about you same with your mother. She loved you and would never change the fact that she gave birth to a half demon son." Kagome said with a smile and leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kagome."

"Yeah Inuyasha."

"Would you be ashamed if you had a half breed child?"

"Of course not! I love a half demon why would I have a problem with giving birth to one?" Kagome retorted while getting up and facing Inuyasha with a dumb founded look.

"I just wanted to know because if I do puppy you that's exactly what you'll have." Inuyasha said feeling better that she wouldn't mind.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"  
"How is that possible?"

"My demon blood it's impossible to have a child that's not at the very least half demon. It's either half, whole or human that's it."

"That's new info never would have guessed that one.

"I know that would be why I told you."

"So I'm guessing you want pups?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to have to work on you patients then now won't we?" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha glared at her. Then of course he kissed her out of no where as they laid on the hospital bed in that wonderful well known position. (If you don't get it you're really dense, or you shouldn't be reading this story) After a few minutes they broke apart and Inuyasha was now holding her close to his body as they fell asleep.

Miss Higarashi

"Guess they're both tired today's been hectic. Kagome will tell me what happened between the two of them tomorrow but right now I'm going to go and sign her release paper for in the morning." 'Take care of my daughter Inuyasha I know she won't stay in this era so please take care of her in yours.'


End file.
